A Day In Azkaban
by IniRniDefunct
Summary: This is a very dark one-shot story, where Harry Potter himself is in Azkaban. The story tells of what he experiences for long but seemingly short twenty-four hours of his life. This is only a peek at what he might experience at Azkaban. Beta'ed


_A Day In Azkaban_

_One-Shot Story_

Just an ordinary day passing by. Inside a cell, held at Azkaban where roamed the Dementors, lay The-Boy-Who-Lived. Shivering not from the cold, but the cold of the dementors he felt whenever they passed by. By Ministry orders, the dementors were ordered to remain at his cell twenty hours a day, allowing him four hours of blissful peace without them. However, he was usually out of it by then.

After four hours of so-called sleep, he was fed stale bread and water along with unspoiled apple. The only good thing about Azkaban is that you get fresh fruits. He knew he would start hearing the voices again once the dementors regained their position by his cell. He half wondered why they were ordering dementors so close by, he reasoned that they wanted him to go insane, to go mad. Oh no, they would be failing rather badly at that attempt.

After all, he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. He found the irony in that, wasn't he supposed to live a life? Not at Azkaban? Then he heard the familiar screaming in his head, causing him to shiver. The dementors were back now. Many voices went through his mind. Screams of betrayal, bad memories, but Harry tried to call forth his happy moments he had left in his life. He faintly remembered what Hermione said to Ron.

_"Those are," snickered Hermione, "skivvies, Ron."_

_"What? Skivvies? You've got to be kidding me! Undershirts? Okay, I'll get a sweater then," mumbled Ron._

Harry could not help but smile, but then frowned, hearing the familiar cries of betrayal from Hermione and Ron.

_"How could you, Harry?! We told you not to use that curse!" yelled Hermione._

_"You're going mad mate, no, don't look at me anymore! Stop!" yelled Ron, running out of the room. Harry felt a great pang of sadness and betrayal. Why was no one listening to him?_

Harry numbly crawled up into a fetal position, trying to keep himself warm and sane. Another memory flashed through his mind.

_"New plan, we will segregate the muggleborns and muggles!"_ _said Voldemort, his voice excited. He turned to Harry, "I thank you for your memories Harry Potter, that muggle sure was something, wasn't he?"_

_"Hitler was a bad man, and so are you!" spat Harry. _

_"Ah, ah, ah, we cannot have that, now can we, Potter?" said Voldemort excitedly. _

A new memory flashed through his mind.

_"Thanks for the deleterious comment, Weasley!" spat Professor Snape with sarcasm. "That will be twenty points from Gryffindor. And _you_, Potter! You partner up with Mr. Malfoy."_

Again, another new memory flashed through his weakened mind.

_"I am sorry Harry, but I've assigned you with a group of emissaries from the Ministry over the summer," said Dumbledore. Effectively ridding Harry of any meaning of freedom._

Another memory came through.

_"Don't be such a languid child!" yelled Snape._

_-_

_"Insolent brat, Potter!" snarled Professor Snape in front of the class._

_-_

_"Them bratlings... crawling in every corner... oh what will I do without the chains?" muttered Argus Filch as he walked away from where Harry was hiding. _

_-_

_"Longbottom, you are the most useless, obtuse student I have ever had the misfortune to have," drawled Snape. Then he saw Potter, "No, I recant that, Potter is the most boisterous, insolent, useless, nitwit of a little child, I cannot believe that a Potter could be worse than a Longbottom."_

_-_

_"Don't abase yourself Potter, you do deserve such worthy title," said Professor McGonagall. However, the praise worked the opposite, making Harry feeling even worse. _

_-_

_"How very petulant of you, Harry," said Hermione coolly._

_-_

_"Stop arrogating this place, Potter!" snarled Malfoy._

_"I could say the same, Malfoy," said Harry coolly back at him. "You know, all this fighting is becoming a bit too banal lately. How about we fight the muggle way?" asked Harry cheekily as he socked Malfoy in the eye._

Harry grinned, proud for breaking out of the Dementor's induced depressing thoughts. However, the scenes in his head changed into a familiar graveyard.

_"Kill the spare..."_

_"Kill the spare..."_

_"Kill the spare... spare... spare.... Sppaaaarreeee...."_

Harry heard the screaming of his mother, for his life.

_"No! Please! No! Have mercy, take me instead..."_

_"...take me instead..."_

_"...take me instead..."_

_"...have mercy!"_

_"Have mercy!"_

_"Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!"_

_"...take me instead..."_

_"...have mercy!"_

_"Have mercy!"_

_"Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!"_

Harry felt like he was in a daze, unable to cry anymore nor was he able to speak. All the voices stuck in his head, unable to have any outlet. He would not be able to scream, lest his throat hurt. A new voice, yet familiar, entered his thoughts again.

_"You know Potter, we are so similar in every way, including powers, I wouldn't be surprised if your powers... emulate mine," said Voldemort with sarcasm._

_"Similar in powers? Don't make me laugh!" said Harry, shaking his head out of disgust._

_-_

_"Voldemort is ratifying his forces, we _must_ do something!" said Albus sternly._

_-_

_"Don't you _dare_ accost me, Harry!" yelled Hermione, pulling her elbow away from Harry. _

_-_

_"Snape and his animadversions! Oh, I could just scream..." said Hermione irritated, scaring Harry slightly out of his wits. _

_-_

_"When will this wound congeal Poppy?" asked Albus._

_"I'm afraid I do not know, I don't know if he will live," said Madam Pomfrey sadly. Albus sighed in sadness, looking at Harry. _

_-_

_"I am sorry Harry, I don't know if he will live... We need to go to my office for a chat..."_

_-_

_"Remus! Remus! No! YOU RAT!" yelled Harry, murdering Wormtail with his wand, effectively stabbing him straight to the heart. "Remus! No! Please!"_

_-_

_"I'm sorry Harry... You shouldn't have done that," said Remus sadly. _

_"What do you mean? I shouldn't have done what?" asked Harry anxiously. But he didn't get his answer as Remus fell into his coma. "Remus! No! Please, don't leave me here..."_ _sobbed Harry. _

_"I'm all alone..."_

_"Alone... alone... alone...." Repeated Harry._

_-_

_He was back in the cupboard, hearing Petunia yelling about freaks and Harry in general. "Alone... alone... alone..."_

"Alone... alone... alone..." repeated Harry over and over. "Alone... alone... alone... alone..." He rocked back and forth on his feet, shivering from the cold again. He strong suspected that it was wintertime now.

_"Harry, you did something for a lifetime sentence in Azkaban..." said Albus sadly._

_"What? What the hell did I do?" asked Harry, eyes widening in fear. He wouldn't last for more than three weeks, if he was lucky!_

_"When you stabbed Wormtail, another curse went through him.... May I see your wand?"_

_"No! Not if I'm going to Azkaban! What curse did I use!? I wasn't aware..."_

_"You did the killing curse Harry, when someone stabs another with the wand, especially through the heart, the curse is automatically shot out of the wand, effectively killing him or her. As you have done..."_

_"I was doing it in self-defense!" cried Harry, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. _

_"I'm sorry Harry, I really am..."_

_"Do I get a trial, Dumbledore? Do I? DO I!?" yelled Harry when he didn't get a response._

_"No, I'm sorry," said Dumbledore, raising his wand._

_"NO! HOW COULD YOU DENY ME A TRIAL!? Remember Sirius? Sirius Black, my godfather! He was innocent!" screamed Harry, but Dumbledore sadly looked at Harry and stunned him before he could even run away. _

"Deny... deny... alone... deny..." muttered Harry. He finally shed his daily tear down his cheek, as more voices invaded his thoughts. He knew that at least a year had past. But how on Earth did he survive for so long? He still kept his sanity, somehow. Voldemort is at the height of his powers, attacking at every possible chance he got. Dumbledore's side are dwindling down in forces as more and more people fell to the dark.

Harry could do nothing but feel sad and pitying for all the lives that were lost to the dark. He remembered the Prophecy. How could Dumbledore send him here? Without him, they would lose the war.

_"Freaks!"_

_"Insolent child!"_

_"Arrogant Potter!" _

_"Delusional boy!"_

_"Damn you mate!"_

_"How could you!?"_

_"Useless!"_

_"Scarface!"_

_"You Heir of Slytherin!"_

_"You killed him! How could you!?"_

Harry buried his face into his legs, feeling more sorry for himself. Didn't they know what they were doing to him? All his life... he had been lucky to have friends for six years, but now that was gone. He would remain in here for the rest of his life. Shuddering, a sob came.

How much longer could he stay in this hellhole called Azkaban? Would he stay as long as Sirius had? He knew he wasn't an animagi, so he couldn't escape like Sirius had. The only hope he had was someone rescuing him. He knew someone out there... was worrying about him. He wasn't sure about the Weasleys, but Ron had been enough.

He had been shocked, but stood by his side. He had argued for a trial for his best mate. Hermione had also stood by his side, never before had he had such loyal friends. But no one would listen to teenagers. He was condemned to Azkaban anyway. But why hadn't either of them visited Harry? Did something happen to them? He dearly hoped not, none of the visions had given away any clues on that.

He felt warmth, a slight one anyway. The dementors had withdrawn from their post. Indicating that twenty hours had passed already. Exhausted, he went to sleep. And so, it went on and on for the rest of his life as he knew it. Then he remembered what Sirius had said. "Knowing that I am innocent, had kept me sane."

He knew why he hadn't gone insane, because he knew he was innocent. None of the dementors could ever destroy that. Smiling, he fell asleep into a fitful slumber.

* * *

This story is a one-shot and is not_ meant_ to be extended for more than one chapter. As it is, in my version, he is never let out of the 'hellhole' he's at. But the imagination is up to the rest of you if you wish it not so. Perhaps a sort of plug in with other stories that Harry had been sent to Azkaban and such. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. R&R please!  
  
(Plus, I'm so sorry if you wanted to see more of this story! But I'm not making any promises. Perhaps if I want to start a fic with this begining, I just might, but it's not in any forseeable future. Sorry!) 

Oh and a big thanks to MoonpoetessZ for beta'ing my one-shot story. .


End file.
